


Baby Bat

by Lemon_lady



Category: NCIS
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, I mean it’s actually a coffin but.., I’m STILL on season two please don’t kill me if the characterization is off, Makeover, Rarepair, Sharing a Bed, The last fic for this pairing was written in 2015 ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_lady/pseuds/Lemon_lady
Summary: Abby has set aside a day to give Ducky a goth makeover. Gibbs calls them into work at an inopportune time.
Relationships: Ducky Mallard/Abby Sciuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Baby Bat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth ficlet I wrote on my cross country plane trip. Is it irredeemably awful? Perhaps. Did I have a wonderful time writing it? Yes.

“I can’t believe you’re letting me do this.” Abigail smiles wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“I’m a man of my word.” Ducky kisses the top of her head. “Mr. Dinozzo and his latest paramour lasted a little less than two weeks. I lost our bet.” 

“Now you’re at my mercy.” She hums sleepily. 

“More so than usual.” He sighs. 

“Up and at 'em then Duck.” 

With great effort, he pulls himself out of the bed they’d been lying in. The original satin lining and the plush sheets Abby drapes over them makes her casket surprisingly comfortable. 

Abigail hasn’t gone far, he finds her on the other side of the room rifling through her lovingly restored gothic vanity. 

“Sit down my darling.” She grins. He does so, noting that a spot of her lipstick has smeared onto his cheek. 

_A preview of what is to come._ He laughs to himself as Abby gets to work painting his nails..

“We should get you dressed before we do any makeup.” Abigail decides, teasing his hair out of its usual tidy style. “I don’t think there’s enough here to do a spike…” She whines. 

“Thank goodness!” 

“You’re going to look fabulous my little baby bat.” She coos, dashing off towards her closet. She returns with a relatively tame pair of slacks, and a black lace monstrosity.

“Good heavens! Where on earth did you find that?” 

“Spirit Halloween discount bin, about a month ago Thought of you when I saw it.” Abigail winks.

“A _month_ ago? We hadn’t even made the bet then!” 

“I was confident in my ability to win you over. This is a moment long in the making.” 

“That’s quite ominous.” He points out. 

“Just strip.” Abby rolls her eyes good-naturedly. 

Ducky has to jump to get into the pants much to their shared amusement) The shirt on the other hand, if the aberration can even be described as such, is a perfect fit. The collar is a mess of ruffles, as is the end of each sleeve. 

“I went for a Victorian inspiration.” She flits around him, fastening cufflinks and fussing with his puffy sleeves. “Trust me. You’d like this better than my other idea.” 

“Oh?” He raises an eyebrow, imagining the worst. 

“Two words. _Mesh shirt_.” 

For the next twenty minutes Ducky lectures her on the history of that particularly awful 90’s fashion fad while Abby attempts to get eyeliner below his lash line. She chooses a matte black lipstick, paints a red heart on his right cheek and finishes the look with a soft red eyeshadow. 

“Ok. Open your eyes.” She wheels him around to face the mirror. 

“I look….” 

“Like a cross between a clown and a mime?” Abigial suggests. 

“Exactly!” 

They laugh until their sides hurt. Abby pulls him in close with a sudden ferocity. He loses his balance and they go tumbling backwards, landing in a heap on her floor. 

“You stay right there.” She orders, scrambling for something in her dresser drawer. He lays back while she searches, admiring the new concert tickets and restaurants receipts that have been pinned to the walls of his girlfriends room since the last time he’d visited. His favorite piece of memorabilia features Abigail in an authentic Edwardian funeral gown, holding a black parisol over Ducky, who’s dressed as a plague doctor. Their costume may not have been the most historically accurate. But it had been a wonderful choice for their local Rennaisance festival. 

“Should I be worried my dear?” He calls over his shoulder. 

“Got it!” She returns brandishing an instant camera with an expression that suggested she certainly had plans.

“Promise me these won’t end up on the internet.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it! Abigail teases, leaning in to kiss him. “These are for my _private_ collection.” 

“I see. Where do you want me?” 

“Let’s start in the coffin.” She winks.

“Gladly.” 

Ducky’s phone rings midway into their third box of film. They both hear it, jabbering away in his coat pocket. Abby reaches it first. She picks up and rattles off a few pleasantries before passing it to him. 

“Duck?” The voice on the other end of the line asks. “Are you with Abby?”

“Good morning Jethro. Do you need something from me?” He answers, tactfully avoiding any mention of Abby.

“Yeah.” Gibbs sighs. “I know it’s your day off but we’ve got a double homicide. I need you to meet me at the scene. Local police are stumped on the cause of death and I don’t want another ME meddling.” 

“Nor do I.”

“So you’ll come?” 

“Of course. Expect me in twenty.” 

“I’m guessing I need to cancel our dinner reservation.” Abigail smiles brightly once he hangs up the phone. Gibbs calls when he calls, and they’ve both been working with him long enough to know there’s no use pouting over it. 

“Unfortunately. Jethro just received word of a nasty double homocide. Show me to your makeup remover wipes and then I must be off.” 

“We’ll make up for it another day.” She takes his hand and leads him back to her vanity sliding open the top drawer. 

“Damn!” She blanches. “I ran out yesterday! I was going to grab some tonight….”

Abby drags him into her bathroom where the pair spend the next several minutes frantically scrubbing at his face. The lipstick and eyeshadow comes away easy enough, but the eyeliner is stuck fast. “Waterproof.” Abby explains, nearly taking his eye out with a Q-tip. 

“There’s nothing to be done for it now. I told Gibbs I’d be at the scene in twenty minutes.”

You’re going to go out like that?” 

“It’s a _double homicide_ with an indeterminate cause of death.” He reiterates, hurriedly dressing in his normal outfit. “I don’t think anyone will be looking too closely at me.” 

Ducky makes it though his examination without a hitch.He keeps the brim of his hat slanted firmly over his face and goes about his job as normal. It’s only after he’s finished transporting the bodies into the ambulance that things go awry. He’s just about finished stripping off his gloves when he feels a tap on his shoulder. His assistant Jimmy Palmer stands behind him, late to the party but as upbeat as ever. 

“Dr. Mallard?” His assistant starts. “May I ask you a question?” 

“Of course. If you would make it quick please, we have two young men waiting for us in the back.

“Sir, are you wearing black nail polish?” 

“Evidently.” Ducky closes his eyes and leans back against the side of the ambulance. He’d completely forgotten to ask Abby for acetone.

“Well uh..why?” The young doctor presses on ardently ignoring social cues. 

“That’s none of your business now is it?” Ducky flushes, powerwalking in the opposite direction. 

“Don’t be embarrassed Doctor!” Jimmy calls running after him, “I think it looks great!” 

“Thank you Mr. Palmer!” Ducky yells back. “No further comments will be necessary.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am single handedly going to make the Ducky/Abby tag three pages long and no one can stop me. 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated <3


End file.
